


Relapsed Devotion

by Officially_Obsessed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anorexia if you squint, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Panic Attacks, REALLY slow, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, So is Keith (Voltron), Social Anxiety, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Love, pidge is so done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Obsessed/pseuds/Officially_Obsessed
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate; Keith and Lance just need to pick a goddamned side.





	1. I'm This Close To Jumping Out A Window: A Novel by Pidge Holt

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short at the beginning but it's gonna get better! First fanfic; comments are appreciated!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short for now but I promise it'll get better!! Comments are appreciated.

His ribcage was closing into itself, his chest would only allow his lungs so much room. His fingers fidgeted and shook at the shirt that confined him, or at least they did the best they could when the three textbooks and two binders were weighing down his arms and making them numb. An eye twitch was all that the boy showed to the outside world to signify his discomfort, as he trudged his way towards his dorm room in Garrison Univeristy. He regretted his decision to wear what he was, but the constant nagging and anxiousness he felt on his chest was getting unbearable, and this was the first thing he thought of. Granted, he did wear it to bed.

 

Pidge shifted the weight of his books onto his left arm to re-adjust his binder for the thousandth time since 7am this morning, mumbling 'those stupid things' as he tore his gaze back from his chest to the path in front of him so he wouldn't crash into the wall. (He did that once, Lance had a field day and Shiro lectured him for probably 3 hours straight.)

 

He approached the dorm room with nothing but an itching on his lower back to take the blasted thing  _off,_ but was interrupted by a growing screaming match, probably Keith and Lance, two out of three other roommates, getting into a scuffle again. Though he prayed that it wasn't another girl that Lance brought back to the dorm (he's only done that once, it didn't go well, but Pidge was still weary.) because if it was, he'd have to shield his poor asexual eyes again. With a sharp inhale and a wince of an aftereffect because that was  _not a good idea holy shit,_ Pidge pushed open the door and slipped inside the dorm room.

 

He was met with chaos.

 

Keith was drenched, his mullet sticking to his pale face and his oh-so-dear jacket was clinging to his body for dear life, and his black skinny jeans held the same fate. His face was red and his eyes saw the same colour, directing this glare towards a not-so-innocent Lance, whom was double-over in laughter, choking on tears, with an empty bucket on the floor. The laughter ended abruptly when Keith lunged at Lance, going airborne, and Lance's face paled before they started to wrestle each-other on the floor of the living room. Pidge was half-sure he'd have to drag the both of them to the nurse's room for the third time in these last couple days. He looked over at Hunk, who had his head in his hands and was sitting on the couch crouched over, grumbling Hunk's version of swear words. Pidge would laugh if it wouldn't kill him.

 

He walked over to Hunk and coaxed him from his sitting position and tugged him to their shared bedroom, ignoring the inquisitive look shot his way and the screaming that escalated as they walked away from the crime scene.

 

"What did you do this time?" Hunk questioned when Pidge sat down at the edge of his bed, tugging off his jacket. When he revealed his binder and winced, Hunk let out an exasperated sigh.

 

"Pidge Pidge Pidge Pidge really? You slept in it again didn't you man?" Hunk always used an excess of Pidge's name and masculine pronouns or nicknames when thing like this happened, or merely in general. Pidge appreciated it, Hunk didn't want his friend to feel dysphoric.  ~~It's not like Lance and Keith do it anyway he learnt that the hard way.~~

 

Pidge gave the other boy a sheepish grin and tilted his head. "Erm, help?" He held up his arms in response.

 

Hunk rolled his eyes and went over, helping Pidge shed himself of his binder and politely looked away until Pidge gave a grunt of approval, turning back around to see his now fully-clothed friend. He raised an eyebrow; Pidge sighed.

 

"No bruises, mild strain but no broken skin. Bones are fine. It feels nice to breathe." Pidge rambled off, giving him an update on the binder situation. They only started doing this after Pidge came home one day and bruises littered his sides, so Pidge wouldn't admit that he was grateful for Hunk to be the mom friend. If anyone else in their group was the mom friend they'd all be in the hospital. Hunk nodded in satisfaction. There was a comfortable silence, which was broken by the sound of something shattering and Lance's wounded cry; it was probably the horrendous porcelain lion he bought. (Not that Pidge would say that to his face.)

 

"Let's shove them into a closet until they make up." Pidge suggested, and when met with Hunk's unimpressed snort, continued. "I'm serious. Exams are closing up and it's nearly summer break. I'm not a fan of dying before the next year of uni starts up- Hunk don't give me that look I know I'm already dead inside- I can call Shiro, Lance's family, they'd understand."

 

"Pidge, dude, no offence but we're going to end up with two dead bodies-" "-or them dating." 

 

Hunk raised both eyebrows at the smaller male. "Keith and Lance? No way, man. Sexual tension or not they're both oblivious."

 

Pidge smirked. "Yeah, but anyone can break after a month of staying in the same apartment together." He stated matter-of-factually. He paused for a moment. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. We'll do this, and if Keith and Lance get together then you owe me 40 dollars."

 

"Give me a day to think about this." Hunk suggested.

 

"Deal."


	2. Oh My God: The Sequel by Hunk

Hunk always believed he was a nice person. He loved Shay, a girl in his Home Economics class, despite it being terribly unrequited so far, and loved her quietly. He made sure to help his friends if they got sick or got themselves in trouble, and tried to live up to Shiro's expectations and even more. He never wanted to go against his friends wishes, and lived to see them smile and just be **happy**. But that changed the day he walked back to the dorm after a grueling day of final exams (even if they were slightly easier than he thought). He was confident to say the least, and opened the door to boast about his accomplishments  ~~which he didn't think he had often nor deserved but that's a different subject~~ , when he viewed the new fiasco that Keith and Lance had brought onto themselves.

 

They were covered in flour. Flour, raw eggs, pancake batter, and water and it was _disgusting_. They were still shouting, but it was broken up by small pants, that he suspected were because of the recent food fight. Lance looked worse off this time, and Keith looked more emotionally involved. He was about to speak up and break the argument when, in the midst of the mess all over the two boys and the kitchen floor, he spotted his stuffed yellow lion. (They all had lions made up of different material and colours, it was necessary) It was stained and torn; nothing that a little wash, thread and needle wouldn't fix, but he blinked dumbly.

 

He always considered himself to be a nice person, but Hunk was  _on board_ with the plan Pidge made, no matter if Keith and Lance hated them for it, if the little whimper he let escape had anything to do about it.

 

The shouting died immediately, Keith offhandedly grumbling a snarky 'im not done', and Lance practically flinging himself in Hunk's general direction as he sat silently on the couch. Lance weaved his way to sit beside the larger male, automatically threading his hands in the short hair and untangling strands from the bandana. He always went straight to 'comfort mode' whenever anyone was upset or a negative emotion in general. At least, that's Hunk's theory. He's never seen anything but hostility directed towards Keith from the blue-eyed comrade. Then again, Keith's never had an emotion except 'eh' from Hunk's knowledge. Hunk continued to pout, not really angry with Lance. Sure, he was upset, but it was a good thing he knew how to sew. Plus it was kinda amusing to see Lance mindlessly babble apologies.

 

"I'm doing it."

 

"-and I promise I'll clean up the mess and t- what? Doing what?" Lance cut off his ranting, which was good because he was running out of ways to make the situation better, but now he was confused.

 

Hunk looked over, pursing his lips. "Pidge and I are making you two get along this summer." He spoke confidently. It would've worked, if it wasn't for Lance snorting.

 

"Me and  _mullet_? Getting  _along_? Keep being a cinnamon roll please." Lance patted his cheek, rolling off of him as he was no longer in need of comfort. Hunk re-did his bandana as he continued to speak, fidgeting under now Keith and Lance's gaze.

 

"You've fought every time either one of us come into the dorm these last couple weeks. What happened? -I don't want to know." Hunk added when both opened their mouths and glared at each-other. "But seriously, either you two get along, or Pidge and I are going to have to move dorms so we can actually focus." He finished, gauging both of their reactions.

 

Lance looked pale. His eyes widened, training on Hunk's with a silent plea for help, and when Hunk shook his head, he whined. Lance immediately wrapped his arms around one of Hunk's, making Hunk affectionately roll his eyes. He was always pulling out the dramatics. Keith looked annoyed at best, but Hunk could sense the small bits of anxiety picking Keith apart. He didn't know Keith very well, but he did know that both Keith and Pidge had an unspoken bond between the two of them. Probably something to do with Shiro. Warmth spread itself through Hunks chest, it felt nice that he and Pidge were this important to the group. Speaking of Pidge, the door just opened and closed, and Hunk could tell that Pidge had walked in because of the tired groan emitted from the doorway.

 

"What happened this time?"  ~~And then all hell broke loose.~~

 

Keith and Lance began to rant to Pidge their experiences, from the beginning of the food fight til the moment he had walked in the door. From what Hunk could gather, Keith was making pancakes and Lance had insisted he was doing it all wrong. ("I was not!" "Who makes pancakes without a pan, Kogane?") Keith had gotten annoyed with Lance's 'constant nagging' and 'accidentally' tossed a raw egg his way. Lance retaliated by covering his hair with flour, and Keith in turn covered Lance with his sticky left-over batter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in these updates this'll happen often heh, still short but it should get longer! (Or there just might be a lot of chapters)


End file.
